Chemosh
by Roi du Ballet
Summary: Kakashi is a shinobi. Finding himself in a foreign bed was something he was used to, but now he has encountered a problem; The only bed he wants, he can't have. (Kakairu other)


**Waaah! I read a few fanfics and wanted to write one of my own. If there's some pairings you favour, please send REVIEWS!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Naruto or any characters in it. **

**SUMMARY: Kakashi has never cared about what everybody thinks about him. Pervert. Lazy ass. Whore. Bastard. Moral less. But something happened. He saw an angel.**

**PAIRINGS: Kakashi x Iruka, Naruto x Sasuke OTHERS? **

**CHAPTER 1: Kakashi sees an angel**

A bell rang ending the last class for the day, and in no time all the halls were full of loud children on their ways home. The ninja academy was a place where all the future ninjas learned about ninja backgrounds and history. Even if knowing the names of the grand-grand child of the first Hokage, or knowing how leafs symbol had formed to the way it was wasn't too useful when in a regular fight, there was some useful things in the crap that the teachers were teaching about.

If you knew major battles, famous ninjas, different religions and clans it could be an advantage in your future life. Umino Iruka, an chuunin and an excellent academy teacher, knew this better than well. In his younger days (not that he was old now either, he was only 21) when he still ran on various missions around the world he learned the importance of knowledge of the history. That way you could avoid repeating mistakes that already had been done in the past.

He still remembered that one mission where he was separated from his team and had to pretend he was a bounty hunter. Damn that had been a close call. He however knew his enemy well enough so that in the end he returned to the village unharmed and 50 000 yen richer. He had also been relived to find out that all his friends had returned in one piece.

Dammit if the other adults knew how he was in his younger days. Well some had an idea, but Kurenai and Godaime were the only ones to really know what he was like. Or if someone else knew, they didn't talk about it, and he was thankful for that. Godaime had learned it by looking through a pile of old bills. Iruka had been a vandal at that time, but he was completely out of that age now. Though Iruka felt slightly disappointed. It would have been priceless to see her face when she read who caused over half of all the damage in the academy 9 years earlier. He smirked, and it was a face that none of his fellow teachers would ever have expected from him. '_Yep, it would have been priceless.' _

He put all the papers on his desk in a tidy pile and took his bag before leaving the academy and making his way towards Ichiraku where he was sure Naruto would be waiting. He had promised the young boy to treat him for ramen.

(sccenebreakscenebreakscenebreakscenebreak)

Kakashi was sitting comfortably on a rooftop with his Icha Icha Paradise opened in his lap. His appearance just screamed 'LAZY' and him reading _porn_ didn't help one bit. Maybe it was just a decoy, to lure out his unsuspecting opponent and have them underestimate him. In that case he succeeded like hell. If anyone looked up at him sitting there they wouldn't have been too surprised if he tripped over a cat and died.

But actually he was quite smart, and he could even be considered famous. True, no one came up to him on the streets to have his autograph, but many enough had heard of the prodigy Copy Nin Kakashi or Sharingan Kakashi to know who it was if someone mentioned his name.

The villagers knew him as an unsolved mystery or a 'hero' who protected the village, enemies saw him as a great threat, and for his fellow shinobis… well, they might describe you as incredibly sexy or simply a lazy ass with no morals. Weird people. Dammit, a guy without his porn was a very, very unfortunate guy. He had learned this on his missions, as they might take up to 4-5 months.

This was especially if the mission was bloody and violent with a lot of killing. When an assassination took over 6 months it meant hell for the shinobis out there, tracking fiends in all weathers. After a raw mission he often ended up having raw sex with some whore who was willing to spread her legs for him. There was this one woman who he had slept with more than just once. She was a stripper and would give him her body if he needed pleasure, something to take his mind of his problems.

Cassidy. That was her name. He and she had been considered a couple for 2 years now, and he didn't mind, spared the trouble of searching for someone willing to get in bed with. Sometimes though, he would be away from Konoha for months and these times he would just take someone he found on the way. It wasn't like cheating or anything, he knew that she too slept with others, and it didn't bother him. She was just so fucking good at taking in her mouth and felt just as good between her legs.

Clearing his thoughts Kakashi noticed a certain blond walking down the streets, and it wasn't too difficult to spot him as you could hear him far before you actually saw him. Kakashi noted in his mind to improve on Naruto's stealth. If the boy was half this loud at missions, all the enemies on a 10 mile radius would hear he was coming.

He watched in amusement as Sasuke who was walking beside the blonde cringed inwardly every time the blonde shouted something in his ear. _'I envy his self-control. Had it been I, I would have smacked him to outer space by now.' _A clothed smirk rose to his face, even though no one would witness it as his black facemask covered it entirely.

He watched in amusement at Naruto's antics until a dark-haired chuunin, Naruto's old academy teacher, Iruka, if he remembered right, walked towards the boys with a smile on his face. He wondered how a shinobi who lost his parents at the nine-tails incident could possible be so carefree and smile so cheerfully and honestly.

Naruto expectantly pounced on him and greeted him with a sunny smile. It was weird how a teacher could be so close to a student. When he was still in academy, there was nothing like that. Sadeo-sensei had had been a complete bastard, and the others hadn't been much better. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he would not have believed it. And even a troublemaker like Naruto at that.

He watched as the chuunin talked with then two boys before them turning to Ichiraku. He noted to himself to ask Naruto how he convinced Sasuke to come with them. Obvious was that Iruka was treating them, but he didn't remember Sasuke being that addicted to Ramen so that couldn't be the reason.

He watched Iruka closely as the man sat down by the table and ordered. Kakashi didn't know why but he couldn't take his eyes off him at that moment. He watched as the chuunin's hand went to brush away the strands of hair that fell over his face, blurring his vision. Iruka cursed silently for himself as he noticed that the hair band had loosened and his ponytail was getting too loose. Iruka hated new hair bands. They always stretched the first day you used them.

Kakashi stopped moving while watching Iruka and only stared in awe at the chuunin as he slowly let his hair down to bind it in a tighter ponytail. Kakashi had never seen anything as beautiful. Hell, he never expected for a guy to be that beautiful as Iruka was at that moment, and he wasn't even doing anything considered sexy. In Kakashi's eyes Iruka looked like an angel. What had him most chocked, even more then realising that he held a breath while Iruka worked with his hair, was the reaction in his nether regions.

He got hard watching a guy, letting his hair loose.

He felt a hot wave going through him as the chuunin noticed him and turned to look at him. _'Dammit'_ He disappeared in the blink of an eye and had the chuunin consider if he really saw Kakashi-sensei on the roof or if he only imagined things.

(SCEEEEEEEENEBREEEAK)

Kakashi leaned against a wall and tried to calm all the images of a naked teacher ravaging through his mind. His efforts were futile, and he knew that. He tried to think of the Sandaime in a thong, but that would be very disrespectful, not that he cared, and it didn't help one bit as it only made him wonder how IRUKA would look in one.

His throbbing erection slowly got only more and more intense until it almost hurt. Dammit, he had to get a release or he wouldn't get off it. He came fast up with a plan to go after Cassidy to take care of the problem, while doing all kinds of genjutsus; he didn't want to be caught in this situation.

He quickly made his way to the whores' house where he knew he could find Cassidy. As soon as he entered he motioned her towards one of the bedrooms and she followed close behind.

**WARNING! This is 'adult stuff'. If you want to skip it, scroll down to the next bold sign.**

Kakashi started taking off his pants as soon as the door was closed. Cassidy saw he was hard and needy, needier than he had ever been with her, and he was wearing a pained expression clearly visible trough his one exposed eye. He looked at her when she purred.

"Well, well, in need of a release are we? Take it easy stud. There is no hurry. We have all night."

Hell, she was going to enjoy this one chance. The ninja had always been in control, but Cassidy knew she had an advantage this time. Kakashi was close, while she was just starting. And she had never seen him that needy before. Hell, he was almost begging for her to take him in her mouth. And she gladly went to action.

She painfully slowly made her way to man who had his pants drawn down giving her access to his 'equipment'. She placed her really experienced mouth on his cock and licked one long lick from the base of his cock to the top. Cassidy heard a sigh and looked up to see Kakashi clenching to the sheets so hard his knuckles were white, and his head thrown back in a wave of pleasure.

She was surprised at how easy it was. Before, it would be her making all the sounds, writhing in pleasure and moaning his name as he thrust inside her. Now he was at that same point, and she had done just one simple lick. She smirked as she thought of her riding him. Hell, _that_ thought was hot.

**WARNING OFF! Adult stuff ends here.**

(Scene break)

Iruka listened as Naruto rambled on about their last mission. Naruto might tell the same story many times, time after time, but Iruka didn't really mind. He liked spending time with the blond, and even if the stories were more fantasy than facts, they were always interesting to listen to. Kinda like a fantasy story with dragons and faeries. Naruto would make an excellent fantasy and Sci-fi writer.

What made him wonder however, was why Sasuke had decided to join them. He didn't notice he was staring on the black haired boy until the boy in question sent a glare in his direction before turning to the blond- with a much softer look in his eyes, Iruka noted. '_Could he really…?' _Iruka's eyes widened at the sudden thought, but he decided to ignore it for the time of being.

"And then it went boom! And Sakura was like-… YAY! RAMEN!"

Iruka sweat dropped at the fox boy's antics. How could he get that happy every time ramen was served, he ate it 24/7 as it was!

'_He's so much like what I was at his age. Though he has it even harder. I was never openly hated. But he has team 7 and me. He will always have me.'_

**I think I wanna have other pairings. Any ideas? I might have Shikamaru x Ino, Neji x Tenten, Sakura x Neji? Maybe pair up Itachi with someone ne? Review and tell me what you think.**

**Should I even bother to continue this fanfic!**

**Please review **


End file.
